blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Get Well Soon Adventure on Ice
Plot Trivia *The group (Jackson, Jordan, Pedro, Penelope, Penny and Priclla) also appeared in A Piggyback Predicament, Treasure Trackers of the Caribbean and A Treasures Trove of Fun. *Hilary wore her hair in pigtails for this episode. Songs #Keep Your Sneeze To Yourself #Look Through the Window #Let's Go #Being Together #It's C-C-Cold, Brr #The Friendship Song #It's Good To Be Home #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Angelina Wahler as Gabby #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Rob Tinkler as Pedro #Kristin Fairlie as Penelope #Denise Oliver as Pricilla #Stephanie Anne Mills as Penny # # # # # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary waking up with a cold.) *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary!" *Hilary's Dad: "Time to get up." *Hilary: "Morning Mom. Morning Dad." *Hilary's Mom: "Are you feeling okay." *Hilary's Dad: "You sound a little stuffed up." *Hilary: "I'm f-f-f(Sneezes)Achoo! Fine." *Hilary's Mom: "Oh dear. Looks like you've got a cold." *Hilary's Dad: "You need to stay in bed, honey. Just remember to ring the bell and we'll be there in no time to help you." *Hilary: "Okay." (Hilary's Mom and Dad placed a bell near Hilary's bed and they left the room. Kipper bounced up to Hilary.) *Hilary: "I can't believe I got sick Kipper. I have a cold and my voice is a little raspy." (She then picks up the Blaze, AJ and Gabby dolls.) *Hilary: "Hey Guys. I've got a cold. What should I do(Sneezes)Achoo!" (She accidentally sneezed them off the bed.) *Hilary: "Whoops." (Blaze, AJ and Gabby came to life, upon landing.) *All: "Whoa." *Hilary: "Guys!" *Blaze: "Hi Hilary." *AJ: "We're so glad to see you." *Gabby: "Are you feeling okay, Hilary." *Hilary: "Not really. I have a cold." *Blaze: "A cold." *Hilary: "It's what people gets every-time the weather changes." *AJ: "You do sound a little raspy." *Hilary: "I am. My voice is totally sore and my nose is all stuffed up." *Gabby: "Oh boy. I know that look. Everybody get down." *Hilary: (Sneezes). *Gabby: "Get down, everybody. Get down." (Everyone ducks and prepare for Hilary's sneeze.) *Hilary: (Sneezes)"Achoo!" *AJ: "Aww. Poor Hilary." *Hilary: "It's just a cold. It's something you get during flu season. Flu season is when someone gets sick." *Gabby: "Still. I should think you should keep your sneeze to yourself, or else you'll sneeze on us." *Hilary: "You do got a point, Gabby." *Blaze: "Try to keep your sneeze to yourself, Hilary." (Song: Keep Your Sneeze To Yourself.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). (Suddenly, the doorbell rang.) *AJ: "I wonder who's at the door. I'll go check it out." (AJ hurried downstairs and Jackson and Jordan came inside, wearing their winter clothes.) *Jackson: "Hello." *Jordan: "Anybody home." *AJ: "Hi Jackson. Hi Jordan." *Jackson: "Oh." *Jordan: "Hi AJ. Where's Hilary." *AJ: "She's upstairs in bed. But I'm sure her mom and dad won't mind you visiting her." *Jackson: "Okay." *Jordan: "Sounds great." *AJ: "I'll hang up your coats and all." (AJ went to hang up their winter gear as Hilary's Mom and Dad came in.) *Hilary's Mom: "Oh. Hi Jackson and Jordan." *Jackson: "Hi Hilary's Mom and Dad." *Jordan: "Do you mind if we visit Hilary. We heard that she's got a cold." *Hilary's Mom: "I don't see why not." *Hilary's Dad: "Okay." (Hilary's Mom and Dad left the doorway as AJ came back.) *AJ: "C'mon, Guys." (They climbed the stairs to Hilary's room, just as Gabby checks Hilary's temperature.) *Gabby: "Hmm. Just as I thought, you really do have a cold, Hilary." *Hilary: "I know." *Jackson: "Hi everyone." *Jordan: "I thought we'd pop by to see Hilary." *Hilary: "Hey Guys." *Blaze: "Poor Hilary. If only there was something we can do to make her feel better." (There was a knock on the window.) *Gabby: "I'll get that. BRB, Hilary." *Hilary: "Of course. Be Right Back." (Gabby went downstairs to the living room. Outside, Penny, Pedro, Pricilla and Penelope are watching from the window.) *Gabby: "Well. What do you know. Looks like someone is watching me outside the window." (Song: Look Through the Window.) * (Song ends.) *Gabby: "Hey Guys. Come on in." (Penny, Pedro, Pricilla and Penelope raced inside.) *Penny: "Hi Gabby." *Pedro: "Is Hilary home." *Gabby: "Yeah. But she's got a cold. But I guess you guys can visit her." *All: "Okay." *Gabby: "I'll go hang up your coats and all." (Gabby walks away carrying the coats as Hilary's Mom and Dad comes in.) *Hilary's Mom: "Oh. Hi kids." *All: "Hi. Hello. What's up. How's it going." *Hilary's Dad: "Let me guess. You're here to visit Hilary." *Pricilla: "We heard that she's sick." *Penelope: "So we decided to come over." *Hilary's Mom: "Okay. Well. Have fun." (Hilary's Mom and Dad walks away as Gabby return.) *Gabby: "C'mon." (The kids raced upstairs.) *Hilary: "Hi guys." *Pedro: "We heard that you're sick, Hilary." *Penny: "So. We came to check on you." *Blaze: "Hey Guys. I think we should have an adventure to help make Hilary feel all better." *Hilary: "Good idea. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Achoo! Ready to go." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, they arrived in a forest and Hilary has girled up already just as Blaze drives up a hill.) *All: (Cheering). *Gabby: "Alright!" (They speed forward over to the kids.) *Blaze: "Hey. I'm Blaze." *Jackson: "Hello Blaze!" *AJ: "I'm AJ." *Hilary: "Hi AJ!" *Gabby: "And I'm Gabby." *Jordan: "Hello Gabby!" (They drive for a while with Hilary flying to follow.) *All: "Whoa(Laughing)." *Blaze: "This forest is one of our favourite places to go driving." *AJ: "Get Ready! Here comes a jump." *Gabby: "Hey Blaze! See if you can do a flip." *Blaze: "Oh Yeah! Do you want to see me do a flip." *Hilary: "A flip. I'd love to-Achoo!" *Penny: "A simple nod would do." *Pedro: "I'll take that as a yes." *Blaze: "Alright! Hang on!" (Blaze honks his horn just as he jumps off a ramp and flips high in the air.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" (He lands and AJ and Gabby dismount.) *Gabby: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Yeah! Alright!" *Hilary: "Wow!" *AJ: "Nice one, Blaze!" *Gabby: "A perfect landing." *Blaze: "Yeah! That was aw-(Sneezes)Achoo!" *Gabby: "Whoa! You okay, Blaze?" *Hilary: "It sounds like you haven't been feeling so good." *Blaze: "Aww sure. It was only a sneeze. Just one little(Sneezes)Achoo! Gaskets! I keep sneezing(Sneezes)Achoo!" (Blaze does an uncontrollable backflip.) * Category:Blog posts